How to be the Perfect Boyfriend
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Vocaloid boys acting as the perfect boyfriends; slightly plotless fluff. Couples in current chapter: KaitoxMiku, KaitoxMeiko, and PikoxMiki
1. Chapter 1

**_Since I figured this would bring me out of my depressed-and-slightly-pissed mood, I wrote some plotless fluff. Please no haters; if you have a problem, just let me know and I'll gladly remove it. But for now, enjoy some of the Vocaloid guys acting as the perfect boyfriend in these short, romantic stories._**

**_...Of course, it can't ALL be romance, so we have a comic relief couple here. Those of you who know me well...you already know who that is._**

* * *

**_Couples in this chapter: _**_RinxLen, PikoxMiki, and GakupoxLuka._

* * *

**How to be the Perfect Boyfriend**

_1) When she walks away from you mad, follow her._

"Rin! Rinny, wait!" an exasperated Len called out, one arm extended as he tried to grab the short blonde girl by the collar of her shirt and drag her back to him.

"Don't call me that anymore!" she growled back, not bothering to throw him a fierce glare over her shoulder. He wasn't worth the time. A break-up was a break-up, and that meant that she didn't want him near her anymore.

Yet, as angry as she was about his stupid 'flirtationship' with the blonde she-beast, Neru, Rin couldn't stop the tears from falling. Rin had truly loved Len, and she trusted him with her life. She wasn't entirely sure if he had meant to hurt her, or if she was just overreacting...but the bottom line was _she wouldn't deal with him flirting with the others in the Vocaloid mansion_.

"Please, Rin! Let's talk about this!" he begged, breaking into a sweat from merely chasing after her - Rin had already broken into a run, dashing toward the gate to escape her ex.

She skidded to a halt and spun around to look at him, jabbing him hard in the chest with her finger. "There's nothing to talk about, Len!"

Len clenched the fabric of her shirt, yanking her forward so fiercely that she squealed in surprise. He closed his arms firmly around her so that her face was buried in his chest.

"Let me go," Rin spat, holding her breath so she didn't get a whiff of his familiar, welcoming scent. She squirmed in his arms, placing her tiny hands firmly against his chest and attempting to shove him away. "Get off me; we're done!"

"I'm not going to," he insisted, sighing out on her hair as he pressed his lips against her head in a small kiss. "You and I aren't through, Rin. We're going to stay right here, and we're going to work this out."

Rin felt her heart flutter in her chest, but she did her best to push past that feeling. Forcing herself to hate Len now was useless, but she had to try. Did she really want to be caught up in all that drama? She half-heartedly tried to push him away, but Len's arms were caging her in.

"Rin, you and I both know you don't want me to go away," he murmured softly, bringing one hand up to hook some of her hair behind her ear. His fingers ran along her cheek, wiping away her hot and sticky tears. "Anywhere you go, I'll follow you."

"That only makes you a stalker," she mumbled, her voice cracking.

"Your very own sexy stalker." Len chuckled quietly, freeing her of his right hug but snaking his fingers around her wrists so she couldn't get away. Rin tilted her head back to look up at him with wide eyes, but she didn't fight too much when he dipped his head to let his lips graze over hers. "See, Rinny? You don't want us to be over. You love me, right?" he murmured against her mouth.

Rin's eyes hadn't closed when Len fit his lips to hers, because she didn't want to get engrossed in her physical attraction to him. He nibbled at her bottom lip, and in that moment, she felt his grip on her loosen, probably assuming he'd manipulated her back into the relationship. But Rin had expected that, and she ripped herself away from him before the kiss could get too real, too emotional. She scrambled away from him.

Len looked like he'd just been smacked across the face, stunned and almost like he wanted to cry. "R-Rin...? Please..." He took a step towards her, which only drove her to take off running away from him - again.

"Get away!"

"Rin, we're going in circles! If you don't work with me, nothing will get fixed!"

She whirled around, a crazed look in her azure eyes. "Maybe I don't want things to be fixed!" Rin shouted as she continued storming away, pushing the gate open and turning right to head along the sidewalk.

Len smiled sarcastically and shook his head, scratching at the back of his neck as he muttered, "God, you're so stupid, Rin." That said, he bounded after her, repeatedly calling her name.

_2) When she starts cursing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her._

"GAKUPO!"

It was remarkable how fast the purple-haired Samurai flew down the stairs to reach the kitchen where Luka stood with her arms crossed and sapphire eyes narrowed at the counter. Sitting there, on the granite countertop, was a certain pink octopus with its tentacles wrapped around a certain purple fruit.

"Yes, my sweet angel?" he asked, smiling innocently at the pink-haired girl who gave him the harshest of all her glares.

"Don't play nice with me," she snapped angrily, then pointed at her pet on the counter. "Want to tell me what the hell this is?"

Gakupo hesitated, chuckling nervously. "That's Tako Luka, my precious kitten," he answered.

Luka nodded curtly. "Mmhm. And what is that she's eating?"

He twiddled his thumbs while looking down at his girlfriend with apologetic eyes. "That, uh...that's an eggplant, Luka dearest."

"An eggplant!" She repeated him loudly, tossing her arms up into the air in frustration. "Out of all the food in this Godforsaken house, you feed her an eggplant! What the hell did I tell you about that?"

"Uh, Luka, sweetheart, please don't-"

"You went against my direct orders!" Luka shouted at him, her angry tone not only frightening the freakishly tall Samurai in front of her, but also the little octopus munching on its snack. "She was so innocent! Now she's corrupted by the eggplants! Ugh, you're such a dumbass!"

Gakupo reached forward to place a big hand gently on her shoulder. "Baby girl, you don't have anything against eggplants, so why should she?" he asked pointedly, gesturing at Tako Luka, who had moved away from the quarreling couple.

Luka looked shocked. She opened her mouth for a comeback, but nothing came. At least, not at first. Then, in a flurry, she shouted, "You forced me to have a thing for eggplants! I thought I told you to keep your damn purple fruit away from her so she wouldn't suffer the same fate that I did! But, nooo! You just had to go and poison her little Tako Lukanian mind with that demon eggplant from hell!"

He crossed his arms and raised a brow, a silent way of asking her to continue.

"Seriously, Gakupo! Are my orders so freaking hard to understand!?" Luka screamed at him. "Dammit, you seriously need to pay attention to me sometime!" She calmed down slightly upon hearing a weak whimper, and she looked over her shoulder to see her pet cowering away from her. Her eyes softened before blazing with a new fire. "Damn you, Gakupo! Now you've frightened Tako Luka! I swear to God-"

Gakupo didn't give her a chance to finish that statement, nor did he allow her to scoop Tako Luka into her arms. He grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her to his chest, and curled his index finger beneath her chin. She could've easily beat him down for it, but instead, Luka allowed him to tilt her head back so he could drop his lips onto hers. They kissed - lips moving, hands roaming, tongues touching, bodies quivering - until he felt the need to pull away and whisper, almost inaudibly, "Have I told you I love you?"

Luka tightened her grip on the collar of his lavender dress shirt - why he was wearing it, she didn't know - and yanked him back down to her lips. "You could stand to tell me more." She moved her mouth against his only for a moment before breaking away. "Now. You're gonna be the bad guy and take Tako Luka's eggplant away from her." She patted him on the chest and smirked. "Don't be a sissy when she starts crying, either."

_3) When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go.  
NOTE: Don't be this guy._

"You did it again!" the redhead screeched shoving her white-haired boyfriend away from her. Her voice was cold and accusing, though her auburn eyes glistened with some kind of pain. "Why do you torture me so much!?"

Piko chuckled and approached her once again with his arms extended as though to ask for a hug. "Because it's funny. C'mon, Miki. You love games. Just think of it like that."

Miki crossed her arms and turned away from him stubbornly. "Not until you give me my cherries. I swear, you do this every single time thinking that it's clever, but every time, it makes me even more angry!"

"Just give me what I want, and you'll get your cherries back, sweetheart," he said confidently, moving closer to her.

She laughed sarcastically and shook her head. "Ohoho, Piko, I don't play dirty." Miki held out her hand, narrowing her eyes. "Cherries first."

"Kiss first." He tapped a finger to his lips with a smile.

"I'll punch you."

"You can't hit," Piko scoffed, rolling his eyes, trying his hardest to fuel her anger.

"I can hit harder than you."

"Not."

Miki groaned and stamped her foot, whining, "Pikooooo~!"

He mimicked her actions and desperate tone. "Mikiiiii~!"

She frowned at him, holding his teasing dual-colored gaze with her own furious auburn one. Miki sighed loudly and growled, "Screw you," before spinning on her heel and heading for the door.

"You're such a child." Piko dashed forward to stand in front of the door to his room, blocking the doorway by holding his arms out to the sides. "Don't do this to me, sweetheart," he told her, smiling as he reached behind himself to shut the door.

Miki balled up her hand into a fist before bringing it down against his chest. "Let me out of here. This is harassment."

Piko threw his arms around her small frame and hugged her tight. "Is someone angry with me?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"Someone's about to kick you in the balls if you don't let me go," Miki spat, though she let him hold her there without putting up a fight. She left her arms to dangle limply at her sides, while Piko kept her in a crushing embrace, his lips at her ear.

"You wouldn't be so cruel, sweetheart," Piko murmured as he started nudging her backward, stumbling a little over her feet. "You're not getting away."

"P-Piko-" Miki spluttered out his name with a husky chuckle as they moved. She giggled a little, bringing her face closer to his cheek and letting her lips ghost over his skin. "Stop," she whispered, "before you do something to screw this up, too."

"I won't screw it up, sweetheart," Piko replied, snaking his hands up her back to tangle in her long silky hair. "What, how dumb do you think I am?"

"Pretty dumb."

"Am not. I'll prove it to you, sweetheart; I know what I'm doing."

"No. No, you don't-"

"I do. Now quit squirming-"

"No!" Miki tried to wrench herself free as they stumbled towards his bed. "Stop it, Piko. Let me go. You're gonna ruin the-_ah_!"

Piko's foot tangled with his girlfriend's and the two collapsed to the ground with a chorus of breathless gasps and tiny squeals. Miki landed above him, her cherry-red locks falling around the two like a curtain. Beneath her, Piko stared up into her eyes in a daze, both from pain and shock.

"I freaking told you so!" Miki shrieked, breaking into laughter and resting her cheek on his chest for a moment. She heaved a sigh and muttered, "You're such a moron."

"Am not," he pouted.

"Really?" She patted his head as she moved off of him. "You ruined the moment just like I tried to tell you you would. And...for the record, I forgive you for stealing my cherries."

"You do?"

"Well, sure. I'm just not talking to you from this moment on until you give them back." Miki winked, and with that, she left.

* * *

**_ I was actually gonna make this a oneshot, but I think I could have fun with this a little longer._**

**_I wrote this for 2 reasons. [1] To get my mind off Oliver, the wild baby rabbit that I kept for 2 days after being attacked by a cat. He died:/ And [2] I felt bad for writing part of a story where Piko and Miki beat the living snot out of each other._**

**_Heh...Anyways, tell me what you thought, and I'll write more on this soon~!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wooah~! A lot more reviews than I was expecting:D And I even got requests! Which…I certainly wasn't expecting AT ALL. So, if you have any requests, LAY 'EM ON ME! Okay…that sounded weird. **_

_**Oh, by the way, since you guys may or may not have thought I was fishing for attention when I said "the Piko/Miki one sucked," let me rephrase. XD It turned out absolutely NOTHING like I wanted it to, so in my eyes, it sucked. ;P**_

_**These are all going to be connected in some way. You'll see what I mean. ;)**_

* * *

**Couples in this chapter: **_KaitoxMeiko, KaitoxMiku, and MikixPiko_

**Honoring the requests of: **_Princess Poptart243 and Guest2_

* * *

**How to be the Perfect Boyfriend**

_4) When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word._

A loud wail cut through the air, startling every person who remained in the Vocaloid Mansion. (Because a large amount of them were out and about, enjoying the nice weather as friends – or couples, maybe without the drama.)

Kaito had been chilling in the living room with his genderbend, Kaiko, watching television and just catching up since they didn't talk as often as they wanted to. After all, being busy with singing and their ice cream, they barely had time to breathe! But when they heard the mournful cry coming from upstairs, both blue-haired singers jolted in shock and fear before turning to look at each other with wide, startled eyes.

The screech was followed by several loud, heart-wrenching sobs.

Kaiko sighed and relaxed her tense muscles. She blinked a couple of times at Kaito before sighing again and murmuring, "That sounds like Miku."

He nodded as he got to his feet, turning to look down at her from where she'd been sitting beside him. "It does. Listen, Kaiko, I'm really sorry-"

She cut him off by holding her tiny hand up. Kaiko didn't sound the least bit depressed that their bonding moment had been interrupted, but he knew that she was good with suppressing her true emotions if it would make others happy. "Eh, don't worry about it. We can hang out another time. She's more important."

The blue-haired boy crouched down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, his nose buried down in her scarf. "Don't say that; you're like my sister." Kaito paused before he pulled away from his young genderbend and started heading for the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "We'll hang out again sometime!"

"Sure!"

Kaito took the stairs two at a time, his soft blue scarf fluttering out behind him as he headed up instinctively towards his teal-haired friend's room. The door was wide open, and she was inside on her knees, her head buried in her hands. Her shoulders shook with choked sobs, and her twintails hung limply around her body. On the ground right in front of her was a little green cellphone, open, but the screen was covered in tears, so he wasn't able to see the words clearly as he padded over to her side.

"M-Miku…" His voice could barely be heard over her hiccups, and what was there for him to tell her, anyway? He didn't even know what had made her so upset! So Kaito gathered the teal mess into his arms, pulling her close to his chest. He felt her shaking against him, which only made him hold her even tighter.

Miku didn't say a word to him. She buried her face into the dip between his neck and his shoulder, and her hot tears soaked his blue scarf. But Kaito didn't mind; he ran one of his hands through her long, silky teal locks, and his lips pressed against her head as he gave her a gentle kiss in an attempt to make her feel a little better, a little more loved. Her arms went up around his body, too, and she clutched at the fabric of his shirt to hold him close, almost desperately.

Her crying slowly started to fade into nothing, and her grip on him was loosening as time went on, because she didn't feel the need to stay so close anymore.

He smiled as he pulled away from her, and their gazes met, exchanging a hundred words with merely a glance.

_Are you feeling better?_

_I'm not hurting as much now thanks to you._

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_It's something I'd rather not explain, but I appreciate your being here for me._

_I'll always be here for you, you know._

_I can't tell you how much that means to me._

_You don't seem like you're over it already, though._

_Yea, it'll take a while for the pain to go away._

_I'll still be here for you, even if you don't want to tell me what's going on._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

_5) When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind._

Meiko narrowed her chestnut eyes at the tealette staring back at Kaito with those ridiculous dreamy eyes. She snorted as she passed Miku's bedroom, well aware that the blue-haired idiot heard – and saw – her. She crossed her arms just under her breasts as she stomped off towards her own room. Stupid Kaito. Toying with her emotions like that…

Sure, the blue-haired boy had gotten himself into quite the situation. He loved two girls. Not one, but _two_. Most people assumed that he and Miku had a more brother/sister relationship, but Kaito had to disagree. He loved Miku as a boyfriend would, no doubt about it.

But he loved Meiko even more, right? So he couldn't just let her walk away and hate him.

Kaito caught up to her quickly, snaking his arms around her hips and clasping his hands together over her belly button.

She stood there, rigid with shock, at the sudden action, but her heart gave away her true feelings. Her heartbeat skyrocketed the moment she caught a whiff of his familiar scent, and her face grew warm as his lips moved up to her ear.

"Ah, Mei-chan, I haven't forgotten you~!" he whispered soflty as he pulled her closer, forcing her back against his chest. He tightened his grip around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't be angry…"

_6) Bring her flowers if she's angry._

_NOTE: Seriously, people. This guy is a moron. DON'T be like him._

"Miki! Miki, come here! Stop! Miki!"

Piko clutched the flower stems tightly in his hand, holding them at his side. He was quite proud of the bouquet he'd gotten for his red-haired girlfriend; after all, she'd once made a comment on how beautiful daisies were, and then he made a point of hooking one behind her ear.

That had been months ago, but surely she still loved the simple white flower?

He finally reached Miki at the park, where she was sitting on a park bench in between Rin and Len, laughing and having a good time. But the moment she caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye, she fell quiet.

Piko awkwardly padded over to the bench and stood next to Rin, looking down at Miki with a pleading gaze. He figured it was worth a shot, trying to get her to talk to him even though she swore she wouldn't. "Miki…?"

The redhead turned to Len. "Tell him to go away."

Len gave a curt nod and turned to the white-haired boy in question. "She says she thinks you're ugly."

Piko ignored his stupidity with a gentle shake of his head and tried again. "Miki, please. We can talk about this."

"Tell him I don't want to talk."

Rin spoke this time. "She says she hates you, and she wants you to go die in a hole."

"I'm _right_ here, you know!" Piko spat.

Len smirked. "Ooooh! Good for you!"

Rin chuckled. "Someone give 'im a ribbon!"

"Look, both of you idiots, get out of here." Piko flailed his arms at the two blondes. "Scram! I wanna talk to Miki!"

Rin leaped up from the bench and spun around on her heel, laughing joyously. "Sorry, Miki~! Gonna have to leave you with this one."

Len joined her, saluting 'goodbye' like the moron he was. "Yup! Rinny and I have our own affairs to deal with."

"I'm still mad at you, though," the short blonde girl stated simply before dashing away, with her mirror image hot on her heels.

Piko took slow steps towards her until he was standing directly in front of where she sat on the park bench. But the redhead didn't look up at him; instead, she jerked her head to the side to avoid his gaze, her nose turned up in a somewhat snobbish way of telling him she wouldn't be speaking to him.

"Sweetheart, I'm _sorry_," Piko whined; it was the first time he'd ever called her 'sweetheart' without meaning it in a sarcastic or teasing way. But it wasn't enough for Miki to acknowledge him. So he thrust the bunch of daisies towards her. "Here. I…I killed these for you."

Miki's head snapped in his direction, her auburn eyes wide. She raised a brow as her gaze rested on the dozen pretty flowers less than a centimeter from her face. Hesitantly, she lifted a hand to take them from him, but paused and looked into his eyes with a trembling grin on her lips.

"I thought they were beautiful…which reminded me of you, because…you know, you're beautiful…" Piko stammered awkwardly, nodding at her slightly when she started to blush. "…so I killed them. And I brought them here…for you."

She finally took the flowers from him, but she was careful not to let her hand brush against his, because she was, after all, still mad at him. After taking a moment to sniff them, she looked back over to the white-haired boy, who was now blushing madly as he scratched nervously at the back of his head.

"A-anyway…you…erm…might want to put them in some water. You know…if you want them to die slower…" His last words came out in a whisper, as he was too afraid of how she might respond to him.

Miki's expression softened. She stood up so she could reach his height, placing both hands on his shoulders. She allowed her eyes to close halfway, as though she were in a dreamy state, and she moved closer to him so that their noses were brushing.

"Oh, Piko…"

He smiled at her, about to wrap his arms around her slender frame, when something crashed against the side of his head.

"Idiot! How dare you kill these beautiful flowers for my sake! What kind of boyfriend are you?!" Miki whirled around as the daisies fluttered to the ground – all except for one, which she held in between two fingers. "They are beautiful, though."

* * *

_**FIN~! For now…MUAHAHAH! **_

_**I learned something new today. Apparently…. The phrase "taking one's cherry" means to "take one's virginity." OH GOD, PIKO; WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**_

* * *

_**RANDOM QUESTION:**__ What do you guys think of me occasionally making a story suggestion? Like, will it bother any of you guys if I do that?_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**Rosie-Sama:**_ Len ate oranges? Woooah, someone really wanted to get back at Rin for something. XD Thanks for the review~!_

**Candybear24: **_Lol, your review and Rosie's came in at like the exact same time. XD Nope, not the only chapter; I guess you know that now, though. XD Thanks for reviewing~!_

**Polomints63: **_OMG, really? Aww. It's okay. He's in a better place:3 I knooow~! And thanks~!(:_

**Lizzie-rivers: **_XD This list drives me insane. It's so ridiculous. Well, kinda nice, but ridiculous. Oh my God…that music. XD The other day, my mom and I were cooking, and she's like, "Put something on that we can work to~!" And I'm like, "I know JUST the thing…" *plays music you gave me* XD You haven't eaten an eggplant?! They're really not the best thing ever…XD Awww. I know; taking things from your pets is so heartbreaking!D: Hehe….taking Miki's cherries…*snickers* Did you read my ending author's note there in bold? XD Thanks for the reviews~!_

**Lolly1o1: **_Thank youuu!:D_

**Princess Poptart 243: **_I knooow~! Of course; I did a little bit of KaitoxMeiko here for you~!_

**Guest2: **_There's some KaitoxMiku here for you, too. :3 Thanks so much for the review~!_

**Miss T Kaiklin: **_I suppose it didn't suck; it just didn't really turn out like I wanted. Bad wording, on my part. D: Thank you, though~!_

* * *

_**I am an author! I eat reviews…Omnomnom. Feed meeeeee~! **_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
